


Прикладная демонология

by ilera



Category: Apparitions (TV), The Bill (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s18e45 Protection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, Supernatural Elements, ауры, детектор лжи, мистика, обеление Питера Аллена, опять, персонажи Мартина Шоу и Льюиса Коллинза, темные силы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Пейринг двух персонажей Мартина Шоу и Льюиса Коллинза из разных сериалов.Доктора Аллена подозревают в убийстве жены. Отец Джейкоб хочет помочь доказать обратное.Действие происходит за несколько лет до Apparitions, где-то в 2002 г.
Relationships: Father Jacob/Dr. Peter Allen





	1. Изгоняя демонов

В перерыве между службами церковь была почти пустой: лишь несколько людей сидело на лавках или зажигало свечи перед алтарем, да священник отпускал грехи в исповедальне.  
Отец Джейкоб любил затишье, в такие моменты он мог спокойно поразмыслить о своем в доме Господнем. Если сесть вон туда, то со спины никто и не догадается, что он священник. Впрочем, можно остаться и на заднем ряду — вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание на белую полоску в его воротничке. Люди почему-то не ожидают увидеть священника сидящим на лавке, как обычный посетитель. Вот встань он перед кафедрой хоть в джинсах, мало кому придет в голову усомниться в его сане.  
Один посетитель выделялся из общей массы (если слово «массы» можно применить к такому малому количеству людей). Через три ряда перед Джейкобом сидел мужчина в дорогом костюме со светлыми волосами и время от времени дергался в сторону исповедальни. Видно было, что чувствует он себя не в своей тарелке.  
Прошло 10 минут, но заинтересовавший Джейкоба мужчина все еще сидел на своем месте. Он перестал елозить на лавке, видимо, оставив мысль о покаянии, и вместо этого заозирался вокруг. В какой-то момент он обернулся и скользнул взглядом по Джейкобу, но не задержал на нем внимания. Джейкоб отметил, что мужчина оказался гораздо старше, чем он думал, хотя и выглядел моложаво. Но морщинки вокруг глаз и рта и складки на шее выдавали возраст.  
Отец Джейкоб поднялся и прошел на три ряда вперед, постоял, будто раздумывая, и сел на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Дорогого Костюма, как он про себя окрестил посетителя. Дорогой Костюм повернул в его сторону голову и окинул невидящим взглядом, будто его мысли были далеко отсюда. Значит, расстерянность, которую он заметил в его глазах несколько минут назад, оказалась не мимолетной — этот человек нуждался в помощи.  
— Вы впервые здесь? — мягко спросил Джейкоб.  
— Где? — впервые заметил его Дорогой Костюм.  
— В этой церкви.  
— Ах, это… да.  
— Спокойно тут, не так ли?  
— Наверное, — отсутствующим тоном ответил Дорогой Костюм.  
И вновь Джейкоб нарушил тишину:  
— Вы ведь хотели исповедаться, не так ли?  
— Откуда вы знаете? — в лице появились признаки жизни.  
— Я наблюдал за вами, — произнес Джейкоб просто.  
— Кто вы? — Дорогой Костюм внимательнее взглянул на собеседника и, увидев одеяние священника, импульсивно отодвинулся на полметра.  
Джейкоб улыбнулся и поправил воротничек.  
— Меня зовут отец Джейкоб, — представился он, — а вас?  
— Доктор А… Питер. Меня зовут Питер.  
Доброжелательность священника обезоруживала, и Питер Аллен, будто со стороны, с удивлением наблюдал, как выкладывает ему все свои проблемы.  
— … Понимаете, я не знаю, совершил ли грех… Вернее, знаю, но не тот грех, который меня волнует. Т.е. тот меня тоже волнует, но не по той причине, по которой я сюда пришел, — Аллен передохнул и попытался собраться с мыслями. — Моя жена, отец, умерла. По моей вине.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что вашу жену убили? — уточнил Джейкоб.  
— Да.  
— И вы пришли в этом покаяться?  
— Да… Нет. Да, но не в этом. Я виноват, но не в… Простите, отец, в моих словах, наверное, нет никакого смысла. Зря я об этом заговорил.  
— Ничего страшного. Начните сначала, это обычно помогает.  
— У меня была связь… роман с моей секретаршей. Я изменял своей жене, отец, это ведь грех, не так ли?  
— Но вы пришли рассказать не об этом? — полуутвердительно спросил Джейкоб.  
— Верно, этот грех ничто по сравнению с убийством. Мне и моей жене стали приходить письма с угрозами, и я обратился в полицию. Но они отказались что-то предпринимать при наличии одних только угроз. Потом взорвали мою машину. И в ней… в ней по ошибке оказалась моя жена. Там должен был быть я, но… Эта женщина из полиции сначала сочувствовала мне, я был жертвой, а смерть моей жены — несчастным случаем. Но потом они нашли в моем доме принтер, на котором были напечатаны письма с угрозами, и тут же заподозрили в убийстве жены. Эта женщина… она сказала, что я убил жену ради страховки. Представляете? Собственную жену ради каких-то денег? Я ее действительно любил, но мне не верили. Убил одним выстрелом двух зайцев — вот, что они мне сказали. И деньги получил, и возможность крутить роман с Джули, моей секретаршей, в открытую, — Аллен шмыгнул носом и полез в карман за платком.  
— Это вы написали те записки? — тихо спросил Джейкоб.  
— Я же не идиот, — возмутился Аллен, вытирая глаза. — Зачем мне печатать текст на моем же компьютере и распечатывать его на собственном принтере? Это после того, как я придумал такой ловкий план по убийству жены и мошенничество со страховкой?  
— Значит, вы этого не делали?  
— Я ее не убивал, — твердо сказал Аллен и посмотрел в глаза Джейкобу. — Вы мне верите?  
— Верю, — кивнул Джейкоб. — И письма вы тоже не посылали?  
— Конечно, нет. Я люблю… любил свою жену.  
— Но у вас был роман с секретаршей.  
— Жене приходилось делить меня с моей работой, а для такого темпераментного мужчины, как я, жить без… Это настоящие муки. Вы же знаете, как это бывает… Простите, отец, не хотел вас обидеть.  
— Вы меня не обидели.  
Наступила неловкая пауза.  
— Принтер изъяли при обыске, — вернулся к интересующему его вопросу доктор Аллен, — компьютер отдали в лабораторию на исследование. Но я недавно словил вирус и почистил память компьютера, так что они ничего не обнаружили.  
— Это действительно был вирус?  
— Пока жена лежала в больнице в критическом состоянии, я отвлекал себя работой. Во время просмотра документов на компьютере я обнаружил файл с теми самыми письмами. Если бы я их оставил, то меня обвинили бы в том, что я не совершал. Поэтому да, вы можете назвать это вирусом.  
— Думаете, кто-то вас подставил?  
— Я пытаюсь не думать о том, что мои соседи все еще подозревают меня, что коллеги по работе косо смотрят, когда я прохожу мимо, что даже пациенты с неохотой отдаются в мои руки. Нет, отец, я не думал про эти письма.  
Джейкобу показалось забавным, как Питер сначала давал обоснование ответу, а потом уже его озвучивал. Было нелегко следить за его мыслью (приходилось напрягаться, чтобы вспомнить свой вопрос), но... забавно.  
— И у вас нет подозрений, кто мог убить вашу жену и свалить ее убийство на вас? — продолжил Джейкоб.  
— Вы спрашиваете, как юрист.  
— Широкий кругозор.  
— Ясно.  
Установилась тишина. Аллен разглядывал свои руки, а Джейкоб разглядывал его расслабленное лицо.  
— Понятия не имею, почему я все это вам рассказал, — вдруг удивленно вскинул голову Аллен. — Зачем я вообще пришел в церковь? Я же не верующий.  
— Вам нужно было выговориться, — объяснил Джейкоб. — Вам нужно было знать, что существует человек, верящий в вашу невиновность. Вы решили, что лучшей кандидатуры, чем священник, не найти.  
— Вы понимаете меня лучше, чем я, — вздохнул Аллен.  
— Всего лишь опыт и знание человеческой натуры, — возразил Джейкоб.  
— Вы не похожи на священника, — заметил Аллен, разглядывая его краешком глаза.  
— Почему же?  
— Ни разу не упомянули Бога, не крестили меня…  
— Благословляли, — автоматически поправил Джейкоб.  
— Вот именно. Вы больше похожи на психолога. Правда, не каждому психологу я бы выложил то, что рассказал вам, — с признательностью в голосе сказал Аллен.  
— Я экзорцист.  
— Изгоняете дьявола? — приподнял бровь Аллен.  
Джейкоб кивнул:  
— Вас это не отпугивает?  
Аллен пожал плечами:  
— Я не буду говорить вам, что дьявола не существует или что он не способен вселяться в людей. Вы мне помогли, и это главное. Не поймите меня неправильно, я не зациклен только на себе, но не хотелось бы вторгаться в ту сферу, в которой я расхожусь с вами во мнениях по базовым вопросам.  
— Не извиняйтесь, даже высшие чины Церкви мне не верят, — махнул рукой Джейкоб. — Но давайте сначала закончим с вами. Вы собираетесь что-нибудь предпринять, чтобы найти убийцу вашей жены?  
— Это бессмысленно.  
— Почему же? Достаточно выяснить, у кого был доступ к вашему домашнему компьютеру, у кого был мотив и другие мелочи. Скажите, никто вам не советовал застраховать жизнь вашей жены?  
— Судьба порой преподносит неприятные сюрпризы, и я решил вложить деньги в наши жизни. Правда, Джули была против, чтобы я страховал и свою жизнь — денег почти не было. Честно говоря, у меня были большие финансовые проблемы.  
— У кого был мотив?  
— Ни у кого. Все любили мою жену.  
— Но не Джули, не так ли?  
— Джули? При чем тут Джули?  
— Она вас любила?  
— Не знаю… Думаю, что да. Уверен в этом.  
— А вы ее?  
— Зачем эти вопросы, отец?  
— Она ведь знала, что вы все еще любите вашу жену и не собираетесь с ней разводиться?  
— Конечно. Вы же не думаете, что я обманывал Джули, обещая на ней жениться? Она несколько раз упоминала об этом, но я говорил, что я слишком стар для нее и она найдет мужа получше… О, боже, вы же не думаете?...  
— Будет не лишним проверить все гипотезы, Питер. У Джули были мотив и возможность. Ведь она была у вас дома?  
— Она заносила по выходным документы по работе, — кивнул Аллен. — Но я не могу поверить… Если это так, то я вдвойне виноват в смерти жены: я не только изменил ей, это также привело к ее смерти.  
— Не спешите с выводами. Я просто показал вам, что у Джули была такая же возможность убить вашу жену, как и у вас. Возможно, стоит пойти с этим в полицию и убедить их обратить внимание на других подозреваемых, пока еще можно собрать какие-то доказательства?  
Доктор Аллен задумался.  
— Возможно, вы и правы, отец. Хотелось бы покончить с этим делом раз и навсегда. Спасибо вам.  
— Рад был помочь, — Джейкоб поднялся.  
Аллен поднялся вслед за ним и протянул руку.  
— Не знаю, что бы я без вас делал, отец, вы просто вернули мне силы для дальнейшей борьбы.  
— Не стоит, это моя работа, — Джейкоб пожал протянутую руку.  
— И призвание, — улыбнулся Аллен.  
— Если возникнут новые проблемы, обращайтесь.  
— С радостью.  
Джейкоб развернулся и зашагал к алтарю, обошел его и скрылся за боковой дверцей. Аллен проводил его взглядом и направился к выходу из церкви. Священник-экзорцист его заинтересовал. Возможно, стоит как-нибудь зайти и рассказать ему о ходе дела?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _\- Эта женщина… она сказала, что я убил жену ради страховки. Представляете? Собственную жену ради каких-то денег? Я ее действительно любил, но мне не верили. Убил одним выстрелом двух зайцев – вот, что они мне сказали. И деньги получил, и возможность крутить роман с Джули, моей секретаршей, в открытую, - Аллен шмыгнул носом и полез в карман за платком.  
>  \- Это вы написали те записки? – тихо спросил Джейкоб._   
> 


	2. Привечая демонов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имеются толстые намеки на события, которые произойдут в Apparitions.  
> 

Питер чувствовал раздражение вперемешку с неловкостью и волнением. Он вовсе не планировал приходить сюда по такому поводу. Отец Джейкоб этого не заслужил. Который раз окинув помещение взглядом, он неожиданно его увидел. Наконец-то! Джейкоб зашел в церковь, глядя прямо перед собой и не замечая никого вокруг, спина его была неестественно прямой, будто жердь проглотил. Но не это поразило Питера. В помещении был полумрак, и лишь сверху из боковых окон лился солнечный свет. Вот он выхватил фигуру экзорциста, и луч запутался в седых волосах. На мгновение у Питера перехватило дыхание: Джейкоб будто светился изнутри. Питера дернули за рукав, и наваждение рассеялось. Тряхнув головой, он вновь взглянул на священника. Свет лился на алтарь и первый ряд скамеек — ничего не изменилось. 

Отец Джейкоб устало вздохнул. Расправив плечи, он вошел в церковь, желая лишь поесть и вздремнуть перед вечерней службой. Внешне он ничем не выражал плохого самочувствия — с ним здоровались, как обычно, не интересуясь, все ли с ним в порядке. Странно, что со всеми этими «отец, то… отец, это…» он еще помнил собственное имя. Джейкоб прислонился к стене у исповедальни (одно из самых тихих мест в церкви) и прикрыл глаза. Сегодня члены Совета вновь, не очень-то пытаясь скрыть ехидство, прошлись по его вере.  
— Господь не позволил бы демону вторгаться в человеческие тела, тем более переселяться из одного в другое, — говорил епископ Буковак. — Вы как истинный католик это понимаете. Ваша вера должна основываться на всемогуществе нашего Спасителя, вы же, судя по всему, больше верите в силы Дьявола.  
— Я верю в Бога, — возразил Джейкоб. — Именно благодаря его провидению сестра Тереза исцелила многих страждущих. В Священном Писании сказано…  
— Я знаю, что там сказано, — прервал его тогда Буковак.  
В этом Джейкоб сомневался, но, естественно, не сказал вслух. Все эти епископы верили, конечно же, верили, но их вера отличалась от веры отца Джейкоба. У епископов было столько дел по возвеличиванию Церкви, что времени на чтение священной книги не оставалось. Если не перечитывать Библию регулярно, то ее сказания начинают таять в памяти верующего. Епископы знали официальное толкование, но не могли продекламировать текст оригинала. Так было во все времена со всеми, кто поднимался по иерархической лестнице достаточно высоко, чтобы переехать в Рим. Вопросы веры оказывались в руках людей, с трудом понимающих, во что они верят. Какая ирония. Поэтому, не желая отдаляться от Бога, Джейкоб отказался от такой судьбы.  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, экзорцист почувствовал покалывание в затылке, по спине пробежали мурашки. С ним такое случалось, когда он чувствовал, что кому-то нужен. Джейкоб давно уже понял, что способен улавливать энергетику людей. Если человек усиленно о нем думал, Джейкоб физически ощущал вмешательство в его… ментальную сферу, мысли? У кого же такой сильный эмоциональный фон, что он смог достучаться до усталого и не настроенного на внешний мир Джейкоба?  
В поисках чужого присутствия Джейкоб внимательно оглядел помещение. Взгляд наткнулся на пару в дальнем от него конце. Мужчина и женщина. Женщина размахивала руками и что-то громко и недовольно говорила («Странно, что ее еще не выгнали», — удивился Джейкоб), мужчина же пытался ее успокоить. Где же он его видел?... Ах, да, он приходил к нему пару месяцев назад. Убил свою жену, кажется… Нет, не убил, но полиция его подозревала. Питер. Джейкоб о нем почти забыл. За это время столько всего произошло…  
Питер продолжал что-то терпеливо объяснять спутнице, время от времени поглядывая в его сторону. Увидев, что Джейкоб смотрит прямо на него, он помахал рукой. Жест был скорее умоляющим, чем приветственным. Подойдя ближе, Джейкоб начал разбирать слова.  
— … не сказал мне об этом! И это после всего, что ты мне обещал? — бурно жестикулировала женщина. — Как ты мог? Я думала, что что-то для тебя значу!  
— Джул, — прервал ее Питер хриплым голосом, — это отец Джейкоб. Отец Джейкоб, это Джули.  
Так вот она секретарша Питера. Джейкоб осмотрел ее внимательнее. Моложе его раза в два и с характером. Что ж, примерно так он ее себе и представлял. Питер нервно улыбнулся и извиняюще посмотрел на Джейкоба:  
— Простите за все это. Но она настояла, чтобы я привел ее сюда. Понимаете, в полиции ей сказали, что я… что... — Питер закашлялся и потянулся за платком в карман пиджака.  
Воспользовавшись паузой, Джули продолжила:  
— Питер сообщил им, что это я убила его жену.  
— Не говорил я этого, — устало сказал Питер, видимо, не в первый раз. — Джули, послушай…  
— Тогда почему вчера меня допрашивали два детектива? Они сказали, что дело открыли по твоему заявлению.  
— Оно и не было закрыто. Я всего лишь попросил их обратить внимание на некоторые моменты. И я тебя ни в чем не обвинял, — внезапно замолчав, Питер закашлялся и потер грудь. — Подхватил какую-то гадость, — сообщил он Джейкобу почти шепотом. — Горло меня убивает.  
Джейкоб кивнул. Теперь понятно, почему у Аллена такой тихий и хриплый голос.  
— Вы пришли ко мне? — напомнил ему о цели визита Джейкоб.  
— Да, конечно. Да. Извините, — Аллен вновь вытащил платок и высморкался. — Джули решила, что вы… как бы это сказать?...  
— Я хотела взглянуть в глаза священника, обвинившего меня в убийстве, — прямо сказала Джули.  
— Джул, ни он, ни я тебя ни в чем не обвиняли, — вновь попытался воззвать к ней Питер.  
Джули поджала губы и упрямо покачала головой. Затем неожиданно схватила Питера за лацканы пиджака и зашипела прямо в лицо:  
— Я тебе не верю. Ты использовал меня, а потом бросил. Но тебе этого было мало, ты решил упечь меня за решетку! За что, Питер, за что ты меня так ненавидишь?!  
— Прекрати на меня кричать! — взорвался Питер. — Сколько раз тебе говорить, что я ничего не делал! Я не убивал свою жену, и я не пытаюсь обвинить в ее смерти тебя! Единственное, за что мне стыдно, так это за мою слабость к женщинам! Я не должен был преступать границу в наших деловых отношениях. Зачем ты притащила меня сюда? Чтобы все в этой церкви знали о нашей связи?! Отвечай! Ты… — Питер закашлялся, схватившись за живот и согнувшись пополам. — Почему… ты это… делаешь? — сквозь хрипы почти невозможно было разобрать слов.  
Джейкоб наклонился и обхватил Питера за плечи, придерживая, пока того сотрясал кашель. Питер пытался что-то сказать, но экзорцист на него шикнул, чередуя хлопки по спине с поглаживаниями. Когда приступ прошел и Питер смог выпрямиться без посторонней помощи, Джейкоб посмотрел на Джули. Видимо, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Джули широко раскрыла глаза и сделала шаг назад.  
— Мисс…  
— Флеминг.  
— Мисс Флеминг, прошу вас больше не повышать голос. Это Дом Господень, а не базар.  
Обычно такой аргумент действовал даже на атеистов, но Джули явно была не в себе и не могла критически оценивать свое поведение. Она стала громко возмущаться несправедливостью, ведь именно Питер кричал на всю церковь. Аллен в это время вытирал выступившие на глаза слезы, другой рукой держась за грудь. Лицо его покраснело, а конечности слегка дрожали. Поддавшись импульсу, Джейкоб пощупал Питеру лоб. Как он и думал, у того была температура.  
— Постельный режим, — твердо сказал он.  
— Что? — не уловил Питер связи.  
— Вам требуется постельный режим. Вызовите врача и попытайтесь не волноваться, — взгляд в сторону Джули. — Я бы вам посоветовал взять такси во избежание.  
— Со мной все в порядке, просто небольшая простуда, — возразил Питер. — Я ведь и сам доктор.  
— В какой сфере?  
— Я… — замешкался Питер. — Скажем так, я делаю все, чтобы в мире совершалось как можно меньше абортов.  
— Совет бы одобрил, — горько усмехнулся Джейкоб.  
— Какой совет?  
— Не важно. Послушайте, Питер, вы нездоровы. У вас повышенная температура, сухой и сильный кашель, болевые ощущения в груди и диафрагме. Уверен, если прослушать ваши легкие, я обнаружу многочисленные хрипы. У вас среднетяжелая стадия бронхита.  
— Вы страшный человек, отец, — пошутил Питер. — Ваш широкий кругозор воистину широкий.  
— Я не всегда был священником, — пожал плечами Джейкоб и замолчал, заметив движение сзади.  
Обернувшись, он увидел, как Джули двигается к одной из исповедален. Что-то подсказывало ему, она не собиралась исповедоваться в своих грехах, скорее жаловаться на грехи других. Почему мир полон таких людей? Внезапно Джейкоб вновь почувствовал груз ответственности последних дней. Он прошел между скамейками и оперся о боковую перегородку спиной, опустив голову. Он не жаловался, нет, но иногда хотелось… Что хотелось? Джейкоб мысленно себя одернул: сейчас не время страдать и впадать в депрессию по отсутствующему… отсутствующим… нет, не думать об этом… что бы там не было.

Питер растерянно смотрел на Джейкоба. Что могло случиться, если даже такой сильный человек поник? Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он неуверенно приблизился, не зная, что сказать. Но ему и не пришлось. Почувствовав его присутствие, Джейкоб открыл глаза и поднял голову. Встретив сочувствующий взгляд на открытом лице, Джейкоб слабо улыбнулся.  
— Вы в порядке? — не выдержал Питер, не доверяя кривой улыбке.  
— Конечно. Спасибо.  
Питер слегка расслабился.  
— Я уже боялся, что придется тащить вас домой, — попытался разрядить он обстановку. — А я ведь даже не знаю, где вы живете.  
— Здесь, — просто ответил Джейкоб.  
Питер в удивлении раскрыл рот.  
— До поздней ночи, — уточнил Джейкоб. — Сплю я обычно дома.  
— Обычно?  
— Иногда я задерживаюсь, и идти домой не имеет смысла, — пожал плечами священник.  
— Это вы зря, — укоризненно посмотрел Питер. — Во сне организм оздоровляется, а вам бы это не помешало.  
— Так ужасно выгляжу? — улыбнулся Джейкоб.  
— Не то, чтобы ужасно…  
— Но вам я не нравлюсь, да?  
Питер закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смущение. Он не любил идиотские положения, к которым автоматически относил недомолвки и двусмысленность. Впрочем, ничего странного в этой ситуации не было, наверняка он сам себе напридумывал всякого из-за температуры. Да, во всем виновата простуда, несомненно. В смысле бронхит. Питер рефлекторно погладил себя по груди по тому месту, где маленькие человечки внутри били молоточками по ребрам. Почему он чувствует себя таким усталым? Слабость в ногах, да и голова слегка кружится. На лавку Питер скорее упал, чем присел, о чем тут же пожалел — церковные лавки не предназначались для комфортного времяпрепровождения. Джейкоб присел рядом, заглянув в его лицо.  
— Ехали бы вы домой, — произнес он участливо.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — вновь заартачился Питер. — Это все чертово самовнушение.  
— Что ж, если вы способны силой мысли повысить температуру тела… — усмехнулся Джейкоб.  
— Смейтесь, смейтесь, — недовольно отреагировал Питер, но уголки губ предательски поползли вверх. — В любом случае я должен дождаться Джули.  
— Зачем?  
— Мы так и не закончили то дело, из-за которого сюда приехали.  
Джейкоб на минуту задумался и кивнул:  
— Тогда пойдемте в мой кабинет, там и поговорим.  
— Но Джули…  
— С ней все будет в порядке. Отец Игнасио, наш исповедник, о ней позаботится.  
Питер согласился и зашагал за Джейкобом. Открыв дверь, Джейкоб указал гостю на кресло напротив и поставил чайник, затем тоже сел, положив ногу на ногу.  
— Из разговора я понял, что расследование смерти вашей жены продолжается? — начал Джейкоб.  
— Да, это было нелегко, но я настоял на своем. В конце концов, они согласились.  
— Как они могли отказаться, если расследование официально не было закрыто?  
— Вы же знаете, как это бывает, отец. Волокита, занятость, нехватка кадров. Пришлось им выложить несколько соображений по этому делу — именно о них узнала Джули, — Питер сцепил перед собой пальцы и прикусил и так истерзанную губу. — Это были одни из самых тяжелых недель в моей жизни. Коллеги меня подозревают, в полиции считают психом и убийцей и даже Джули от меня отвернулась.  
— Вы всегда могли прийти сюда и облегчить душу, — сказал Джейкоб.  
— Я как-то об этом забыл, — нахмурился Питер. — Извините.  
Джейкоб улыбнулся и поднялся налить чаю. Питер благодарно кивнул, беря кружку побольше.  
— С лимоном, — удивленно-радостным тоном оповестил он.  
— Естественно, — подтвердил Джейкоб.  
Поглаживая стенки кружки (то ли грел руки, то ли ему нравился процесс), Питер следил за перемещениями Джейкоба по комнате.  
— Вы ко мне очень добры, — сказал он наконец.  
Джейкоб лишь пожал плечами и протянул Питеру таблетку.  
— Что это?  
— От кашля.  
— Спасибо, — Питер запил лекарство. — Кстати, меня зовут Аллен, Питер Аллен. Я ведь так и не сообщил вам свою фамилию, — объяснил он.  
Джейкоб кивнул:  
— Я знаю.  
— Откуда? — раскрыл в удивлении рот Питер Аллен.  
— Из новостей. Об убийстве вашей жены в свое время много писали.  
— А почему раньше не сказали?  
— Зачем? Вы бы сами мне сообщили, когда захотели.  
Мужчины какое-то время молча цедили чай.  
— Глупо, — пробормотал вдруг Питер.  
На немой вопрос Джейкоба он пояснил:  
— Вся эта ситуация. Глупо. Если в ближайшее время не найдут убийцу, придется переезжать в другое место. Каждый раз на выходе из дома мне кажется, что меня закидают гнилыми помидорами. Все друзья от меня отвернулись. Не потому, что верят в мою виновность, просто в невиновности не уверены. О связи с Джули узнали многие мои знакомые, и это стало последней каплей в аргументах «за». Ирония в том, что мы уже не вместе, а слухи продолжают распространяться, — Питер подавил приступ кашля и продолжил: — Как ни странно это звучит, только с вами я могу всем поделиться.  
— Обычно люди так и делают, — кивнул Джейкоб. — На то и существуют священники.  
— Дело вовсе не в вашем сане, — Питер закусил губу (Джейкоб заметил, что он часто так делает, когда пытается сформулировать мысль). — Вот вы даже не используете гипноз, а мне уже хочется рассказать, как я в детстве сломал любимую мамину вазу.  
Джейкоб рассмеялся, откинув голову назад.  
— С вами надежно, — добавил Питер и поднял глаза.  
Экзорцист ошеломленно уставился на гостя, будто у того выросла вторая голова. Мда, мало кто так открыто выражал свои привязанности, тем более ему. Была бы у Джейкоба возможность, он бы взял пятиминутную паузу на анализ сего феномена.  
— Я пошутил, — заметил легкую бледность на лице священника Питер. — Я вовсе не собираюсь рассказывать вам, как разбил вазу. Извините.  
Этот человек, кажется, и не замечает, что постоянно извиняется по поводу и без. Удивительно. Джейкоб провел с ним меньше часа и уже чувствует себя лучше. Он ткнул пальцем на диван:  
— Раздевайтесь и ложитесь.  
— А? — на лице Питера вновь появилось это недоуменное выражение «я что-то пропустил?».  
— Раздевайтесь-раздевайтесь, — Джейкоб смахнул с дивана книги и положил подушку и плед.  
Посмотрев на лицо Питера, Джейкоб с трудом удержался от смеха.  
— Я всего лишь предлагаю вам вздремнуть, Питер, — чуть придушенно сообщил он. — В пиджаке и ботинках это не очень-то комфортно.  
— Так бы и сказали, — облегченно вздохнул Питер. — Не сочтите за критику, но иногда вы выражаетесь так же непонятно, как Иисус в Евангелиях.  
— Что вы, приму за комплимент… Не заговаривайте мне зубы. Если вы сейчас не приляжете, то вряд ли куда-нибудь потом уедете.  
— Эээ… не знаю, как сказать, но кажется, ноги меня не держат, — сообщил Питер, пытаясь подняться с кресла.  
Комната забавно накренилась влево, затем выпрямилась — кто-то поддержал его за локоть.  
— Жарковато тут, — слабо заметил Питер.  
— Снимайте пиджак, — кивнул Джейкоб, поежившись от сквозняка.  
Питер вытер взмокшее лицо и стянул с себя пиджак с ботинками. Почти в ту же секунду перед его лицом возник стакан воды и таблетка.  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
— Антибиотик.  
— Ммм… — Питер запил лекарство и только потом поинтересовался (в голове мелькнула мысль, что он излишне доверяет этому священнику): — А разве антибиотики не должны прописывать врачи?  
— Конечно. Не беспокойтесь, это универсальный антибиотик от подобных инфекций.  
Сквозь туман в голове Питер пытался осознать, как оказался в лежачем положении. Разлепив веки (и когда только успел закрыть глаза?), Питер увидел над собой лицо Джейкоба — тот со средоточенным видом подтыкал ему плед. Над Джейкобом раскинулся коричневый потолок. Или бежевый? Любопытный узор… вроде какая-то сценка…  
— Забыл вам сообщить, антибиотик обладает снотворным эффектом, — услышал Питер будто издалека. — Не сопротивляйтесь, вам просто необходим сон, уж поверьте моему опыту, — даже если бы хотел, Питер не смог бы пошевелить и пальцем. — Вы бы все равно не смогли вести машину. Ничего, пара часов сна творит чудеса…  
Джейкоб говорил что-то еще, но Питер его уже не слышал. Какая-то мысль билась на краю сознания, но не успел он ее поймать, как провалился в сон без сновидений.

Учащенное дыхание постепенно сменилось ровным — Питер заснул. Убедившись в этом, Джейкоб прошел к рукомойнику и намочил марлю, затем вернулся к дивану и присел на краешек. Убрав со лба Питера волосы, приложил влажную ткань и подержал какое-то время, проверяя, как быстро охлаждается кожа. Питер даже не шевельнулся. Над верхней губой выступили капельки пота, щеки все еще горели. Джейкоб обтер Питеру все лицо, избегая дотрагиваться до истерзанной зубами нижней губы, и вернул марлю на лоб. Неподвижность пациента его слегка беспокоила: он привык к мечущимся в постели больным, путающимся в простынях. Впрочем, беспокойными были обычно гриппозники, возможно, при бронхите инфекция переживается лучше. К счастью или несчастью, Джейкоб так редко болел, что успевал забывать, какого оно.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, он потерял счет времени. Когда он очнулся, марля на лбу Питера давно стала теплой, а до вечерней службы оставалось 10 минут. Вскочив с дивана, Джейкоб быстро поменял марлю Питеру и переоделся. Вряд ли его пациент проснется до окончания службы, но на всякий случай он накарябал на клочке бумаги свое местопребывание. Последний раз окинув взглядом вытянувшуюся на диване фигуру, Джейкоб вышел. 

Проснувшись, Питер долгое время не мог понять, где находится. По ощущениям он лежал на довольно твердой поверхности, укрытый пледом, на лбу было что-то мокрое и холодное (наверное, какая-то тряпка). Голова была словно ватная, а в ушах стрелял целый взвод солдат. Первая мысль: у него похмелье, и Джон приютил его на своем диване. Однако Джон избегал его со дня обвинения его в смерти жены. Кто же тогда? Возможно, сердобольный бармен посадил его в такси, а таксист дотащил до квартиры? Но нет, он уже давно не напивается, а со дня смерти жены и капли спиртного в рот не берет. Догадавшись расширить обзор, он потянулся к тряпке на лице.  
— Как самочувствие? — услышал он рядом знакомый голос.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он сдернул материю и уставился в зеленые улыбающиеся глаза.  
— Как я тут очутился? — требовательным тоном спросил Питер.  
— Вы ничего не помните?  
— Мы пили чай, а потом… потом вы дали мне какое-то лекарство. А потом я проснулся. Сколько времени?  
— Сейчас 9 часов вечера.  
— Боже, Джули! — Питер резко сел и тут же, охнув, повалился обратно.  
— Она уехала домой еще несколько часов назад, — Джейкоб немного помолчал. — Почему вы так о ней волнуетесь, раз вас больше ничего не связывает?  
— Не знаю… Наверное, по привычке.  
— Чтобы вас успокоить, добавлю — она уехала до того, как вы заснули, даже не поинтересовавшись, как у вас дела.  
— Решила, что я ее бросил и уехал, — пожал плечами Питер.  
— Вот именно. Принимать что-то, как должное, всегда опасно и может привести к неприятным последствиям.  
— Отец, прошу вас, говорите человеческим языком, — взмолился Питер, потирая виски.  
Джейкоб усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он протянул Питеру градусник и велел сунуть подмышку.  
— Что вы со мной, как с маленьким прямо? — ворчал Аллен, но видно было, что такая забота ему нравилась.  
— Потому что кто-то ведет себя, как неразумное дитя.  
Через полчаса температура была измерена (Питер: «Всего лишь 37.5», Джейкоб: «Да-да, я уже понял, что вы любите погорячее»), пациент был напоен (Питер: «В туалет тоже вы меня будете водить?», Джейкоб: «Если попросите…») и накормлен (Питер: «Серьезно, как вы можете питаться этой зеленью и рыбой?», Джейкоб: «Пост»), а ставший непригодным к выходу в свет костюм сменили на пижаму и халат с тапочками (Питер: «Если бы не крест на стене, можно было бы притвориться, что мы в моем загородном доме», Джейкоб: «А почему в загородном доме не может быть креста?», Питер: «Так это же мой дом…»).  
Когда Питер окончательно был устроен на диване, Джейкоб стал расспрашивать его о продвижении расследования. Казалось, ему действительно это интересно, поэтому Питер отвечал во всех подробностях.  
— Я хотел бы спросить у вас совета, — закончил он «исповедь». — В прошлый раз вы мне отлично помогли. Не возникло ли у вас еще каких идей по этому делу?  
— Я же не Шерлок Холмс, — улыбнулся Джейкоб.  
— Вы лучше, — вырвалось у Питера непроизвольно. — То есть… я хочу сказать, что вы приятнее… как личность, я имею в виду… — Питер окончательно смутился.  
— Что ж, несколько мыслей приходило мне в голову, — согласился Джейкоб. — Во-первых, я не верю, что Джули убила вашу жену. Детектив из меня посредственный, но в человеческой психологии я разбираюсь. У Джули слишком вспыльчивый и неуравновешенный характер. Она могла бы сделать это в состоянии аффекта, но убийство вашей жены было заранее спланировано и тщательно исполнено. Во-вторых, нужно принять во внимание возможность покушения на жизнь именно вашей жены, а не на вас. Вы могли бы стать случайной жертвой, если бы сели тогда в машину, либо вам отводилась роль убийцы. Вы знаете, чем все кончилось. В-третьих, это мог быть несчастный случай, не связанный с посланными вам письмами. Весьма маловероятно, но не следует сбрасывать со счетов.  
— Когда вы так систематически все излагаете, у меня прямо проясняется в голове, — воскликнул Питер.  
— Элементарно, Ватсон.  
Они переглянулись и разулыбались. У Питера было чувство, будто он знает Джейкоба всю жизнь.  
— Нужно будет сходить в полицию и поделиться этими теориями, — сказал он неуверенно. — Только мне не хватит хладнокровия. Боюсь, что потеряю терпение, как в прошлый раз. Кажется, меня уже принимают за истерика.  
— Возьмите себя в руки, и все получится.  
— Знали бы вы, как это тяжело, когда тебе в лицо заявляют, что ты убил жену ради каких-то паршивых денег. Да я скорее продал бы дом, чем пошел на такое!  
— Вы ведь так и сделали.  
— Ах, да, совсем об этом забыл, — нахмурился Питер. — Извините. Все еще не могу привыкнуть к новой квартире.  
— Мне пришла в голову еще одна мысль, — сообщил Джейкоб. — Если вы действительно не убивали свою жену…  
— Что значит «действительно»? Я ее не убивал!  
— Тогда вы сможете пройти проверку на полиграфе, детекторе лжи.  
— А это идея! — обрадовался Аллен.  
— Прибор измеряет изменения в малейших физиологических реакциях, вы должны быть к этому готовы.  
— Да, я знаю. Вы же не считаете, что я?... Вы же меня уверяли… Я-то думал… — на глазах Питера выступили слезы.  
— Я вам верю, верю, — поспешно сказал Джейкоб. — Послушайте… право... Да прекратите вы, взрослый же человек!  
Питер вздрогнул, как от удара.  
— Простите, просто не выношу вида слез, — вновь понизил голос Джейкоб.  
— Да ничего, — моментально пришел в себя Питер. — Зато теперь вы знаете, как я выгляжу на допросах в полиции. Мне нечего бояться, я пройду тест.  
— Отлично… Куда это вы собрались?  
— Всего лишь в туалет. Или вы исполните свою угрозу и приведете меня туда за ручку?  
— Шут, — беззлобно прокомментировал Джейкоб, махнув рукой. 

Оставшиеся до конца недели дни протекали мирно. Приходил врач и, осматривая Питера, одобрил выбранные Джейкобом антибиотики. Аллен несколько раз порывался уехать болеть домой, «чтобы не стеснять хозяина», но Джейкоб не позволил («Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», — процитировал он, не обращая внимание на смущение Питера). На последний довод Питера, что они не могут спать на одном диване, Джейкоб принес откуда-то раскладушку. Сдавшись, Аллен остался. На следующее после «коллапса» утро он позвонил в полицию и договорился о проведении в понедельник теста на полиграфе.  
Не считая постоянного присутствия в здании церкви Питера, жизнь Джейкоба двигалась, как обычно. Впрочем, его вновь стал беспокоить Джамал. Паренька одолевали внутренние конфликты, а с этими демонами Джейкоб помочь не мог. На вопросы Джамал отвечал односложно либо молчал. Труднее всего было убедить его, что ничего неправильного в его сексуальной ориентации нет, не давая ему понять, что ему о ней известно. Другая вещь, которая его беспокоила, был явный интерес мальчика к нему. Он и сам вряд ли его осознавал, считая, что его чувства носят сугубо родственный характер (он часто говорил, что Джейкоб ему как отец). И Джейкоб не обратил бы на это внимание, если бы не Питер.  
Как-то они стояли у дальней от алтаря стены и наблюдали за молящимися. Вдруг Питер кивнул на коленепреклонного Джамала и сказал:  
— Он вас очень любит.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Джейкоб. — Я тоже его люблю.  
— Не уверен, что вы осознаете силу этой любви, — с намеком произнес Аллен.  
После этого Джейкоб стал замечать, что Джамал всегда предпочитал его общество любому другому. Как же он раньше не обратил на это внимание?  
Но даже не страхи Джамала волновали Джейкоба больше всего. Что действительно нарушало его сон, так это предчувствие беды, скорой и неизбежной. В нехороших предчувствиях он не видел ничего сверхъестественного. Джейкоб лишь ощущал изменения в ауре людей и облекал их в цветовую форму. Сестра Энн за завтраком пожаловалась на плохое самочувствие. За ее спиной застыла серая дымка. Аура Джамала была гораздо чернее, цвета погасших углей.  
Плохая аура не вела автоматически к смерти хозяина, но повышала опасность жизни. Он знал одну ясновидящую, которая чистила ауры. Вполне обычным для нее было спасти жертву проклятия от автомобильной катастрофы, которая иначе произошла бы через три года. Но сейчас Джейкоб имел дело не с обычным проклятием или порчей, нет, тут чувствовалась демоническая сила. Гораздо легче завладеть телом «черного» человека, чем пытаться вторгнуться в «чистого». Дамоклов меч мог упасть через месяц, через год, через десять лет… Чтобы дожить до старости со следующей по пятам Старухой с косой, надо обладать огромным резервом удачи. Неизвестность терзает больше всего.  
Именно тогда, когда Джейкобу был нужен совет (с Питером он не решался говорить о темной материи), пришел Винченцио. Чтобы не мешать разговору старых друзей, Питер ободряюще приобнял Джейкоба за плечи и вышел. Винченцио проводил незнакомца долгим взглядом, осмотрел комнату, затем обратил все внимание на Джейкоба.  
— Что тебя беспокоит?  
Джейкоба всегда изумляла способность Винченцио видеть его насквозь.  
— Пока не могу сказать, — ответил он и поделился своими ощущениями.  
Винченцио пообещал помочь и направился к выходу. Уже на пороге он обернулся и поинтересовался:  
— А кто тот мужчина, вышедший после?... — Винченцио нарисовал в воздухе непонятную фигуру.  
— Питер? Мой временный пациент, если можно так сказать, — усмехнулся Джейкоб. — Скорее он меня лечит, — душевно, ты понимаешь — чем я его.  
— Неужели? — и было в голосе священника что-то тревожное.  
— О чем ты?  
Но Винченцио лишь добродушно улыбнулся, и все сомнения Джейкоба растворились в этой улыбке. После того, как Винченцио ушел, вернулся Питер.  
— Это был ваш друг?  
— Да, мы вместе учились в семинарии. А что?  
— Интересно, — пожал плечами Питер и потер лоб. — Что-то я устал. Прилягу на минутку, вы не против?  
Было лишь четыре часа, но, в конце концов, Питер еще не выздоровел.  
— Вы ведь пойдете со мной завтра в полицию? — спросил Аллен, устраиваясь на диване.  
— А нужно?  
— Будете сдерживать мой темперамент, — подмигнул Питер.

Так и вышло, что в понедельник в точно назначенное время Питер вместе с Джейкобом стояли в приемной («Проходной двор», — пробормотал Питер, протискиваясь между двумя копами) полицейского участка. Несколько раз Джейкоба чуть не сбили с ног, но Аллен отточенным движением оттеснял обидчиков в сторону. Прошло пятнадцать минут, и к ним вышла женщина со светлыми кудрявыми волосами.  
— Она вела мое дело, несколько предубеждена, — прошептал Питер и сказал уже громко: — Детектив, это отец Джейкоб.  
— Здравствуйте. Сержант Дебби Макаллистер, — сухо кивнула женщина, глядя на Джейкоба. — Кто этот человек?  
— Это мой друг, он будет присутствовать на тесте.  
— Не имеющим соответствующих полномочий нельзя…  
— Как скажете, детектив, — покладисто согласился Питер. — В таком случае мне придется пригласить своего адвоката. Надеюсь, вы не против перенесения полиграфического теста на час вперед?  
Не стремясь иметь дело с профессиональным юристом, Дебби пошла на попятную.  
— Хм… Что ж, берите своего друга, если хотите.  
— Спасибо.  
Питер, Джейкоб и Дебби зашли в звукоизолированную комнату, где уже сидел высокий худой мужчина. Подняв голову, он окинул взглядом троицу.  
— Все, кроме испытуемого, должны покинуть помещение.  
— Доктор Аллен настаивает на присутствии своего… сопровождающего. В таком случае, не уйду и я.  
— Вы осознаете, что тест не будет полностью достоверным?  
— Ничего страшного, мистер Джонс, мы не собираемся использовать результаты в качестве доказательства на процессе.  
Полиграфолог усадил Питера на стул и стал подготавливать к тесту, комментируя в процессе:  
— Полиграф фиксирует сигналы, поступающие с датчиков, которые прикреплены к различным участкам тела. Вот эти электроды, прикрепленные к пальцам рук, измеряют потоотделение ладоней. Обернутый вокруг вашего плеча манжет измеряет кровяное давление. Для регистрации изменений глубины и частоты дыхания на область грудной клетки и желудка я надел на вас пневматические трубки. Прежде, чем мы начнем, я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: полиграф не детектор лжи. Полиграф не сможет сказать, врете вы или говорите правду, он лишь показывает изменения физиологических процессов…  
— Мистер Джонс, — прервала Дебби, — не обязательно рассказывать доктору принцип работы полиграфа.  
Джейкоб усмехнулся. Конечно, полиции выгоднее, если субъект будет верить в непогрешимость аппарата, а для этого следует его убедить, что любая попытка обмана будет зафиксирована.  
— Доктор Аллен должен понимать, что возбуждение при ответе на вопрос не несет положительной или негативной окраски.  
— Доктор Аллен просто хочет пройти тест, не так ли, доктор?  
— Конечно, но…  
— Так давайте уже начнем, у меня нет времени на лекции.  
Полиграфолог пожал плечами и перешел к первому этапу теста.  
— Доктор Аллен, сейчас я буду задавать вам вопросы, вам нужно отвечать только «да» или «нет». Чтобы в будущем не возникло недопонимания, мы сейчас вкратце охарактеризуем круг вопросов. Речь пойдет об убийстве вашей жены, именно об этом я буду вас спрашивать. Кроме того, не теряйтесь, если вам покажется, что вопрос не имеет отношения к делу. Ваше участие в тесте является добровольным?  
— Да, — в горле Питера внезапно пересохло.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я еще не начал. Подпишите вот эту бумагу. По закону, полиграф можно использовать только с согласия испытуемого. Отлично. Готовы? Начнем. Вас зовут Питер?  
— Да.  
— За последние 20 лет вы причиняли кому-нибудь боль?  
— Да.  
— Обратите внимание, ответ на этот вопрос может быть истолкован полицейскими отрицательно. Я перефразирую. За последние 20 лет вы причиняли близким людям физическую боль?  
— Нет.  
Датчики зафиксировали изменения в показателях.  
— Вы убили свою жену?  
Сильное возбуждение.  
— Нет.  
— Вам 60 лет?  
— Нет, — без изменений.  
— Вы били свою жену?  
— Нет.  
Дебби с неудовольствием отметила, что и сейчас Питер сказал правду.  
— Вы посылали себе письма с угрозами?  
— Нет, — показатели оставались в норме.  
— Вы блондин?  
— Да.  
— Вы изменяли своей жене?  
— Да.  
— Вам нужны были деньги?  
— Да.  
— Сейчас я вам покажу фотографию. На ней ваша жена в морге?  
Сильный скачок в показателях.  
— Да.  
— Вы ее убили?  
Возбуждение.  
— Нет.  
— Вы оформили страхование жизни на свое имя и имя жены?  
— Да.  
— Вы подложили бомбу в свою машину?  
Скачок в показателях.  
— Нет.  
— Вы сказали жене воспользоваться вашей машиной?  
— Нет.  
Дебби победно улыбнулась. Снова неправда. Джейкоб переводил взгляд с бледного Питера на невозмутимого полиграфолога и радостного детектива.  
— Постойте, — произнес Джейкоб.  
Эксперт недовольно на него взглянул:  
— Тест нельзя прерывать.  
— Я бы тоже хотел задать несколько вопросов, если возможно.  
— Так не принято…  
— Пусть задает, — махнула рукой Дебби.  
— Ваша жена попросила у вас разрешения воспользоваться вашей машиной?  
— Да, — без изменений.  
— Вы разрешили?  
— Да.  
Дебби недовольно поморщилась. Джейкоб поспешно задал следующий вопрос:  
— Вы любили свою жену?  
Всплеск эмоций.  
— Д-да.  
Дебби уже открыла рот, чтобы прервать процесс, но Джейкоб успел первым:  
— Вы чувствуете себя виноватым в смерти жены?  
— Да, — слабое изменение показателей.  
— Но вы ее не убивали?  
— Протестую, это наводящий вопрос! — вскочила Дебби.  
— Мы не в суде, — вставил эксперт.  
— Не важно, — и повернувшись к Джейкобу. — Либо вы уходите, либо остаетесь, но молчите.  
Джейкоб улыбнулся. Он достиг, чего хотел. Зафиксированные полиграфом сильные изменения в показателях на вопросах, Аллен ли убил свою жену, могли объясняться чувством вины. Но вины не в убийстве, как думала Дебби, а в его поступках, которые, по мнению Питера, привели к ее смерти.  
Опрос продолжался в том же духе еще минут десять. Внезапно Джейкоб почувствовал темное присутствие. Вновь та сила, окутавшая сегодня в церкви сестру Энн и Джамала, уплотнялась теперь вокруг Питера. Совершенно этого не ожидавший, Джейкоб замер и уставился в спину Аллена, оценивая ущерб. Конечно, он не видел никаких черных вихрей, витающих над жертвой (такое бывает только в кино), но он ясно чувствовал негативные изменения в ауре.  
Питер вздрогнул и как-то съежился, тревожно заозирался. Поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Джейкоба, он ободряюще улыбнулся. Джейкоб вздохнул. Конечно же, Питер ничего не понял, решив, что просто переволновался. Тем лучше.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, — обратился эксперт к Питеру.  
— Кажется, можно заканчивать, — сказала Дебби. — Мы выяснили все, что хотели.  
— Так вы убедились, что я невиновен? — спросил Аллен.  
Дебби вопросительно взглянула на полиграфолога. Тот пожал плечами:  
— Еще рано делать выводы, я не запустил программу расчета результатов, но скорее всего они будут признаны неопределенными.  
— Что это значит? — поинтересовался Джейкоб.  
— Значит, данных недостаточно для выводов о виновности или невиновности лица. Попробую вам объяснить. Расчеты производятся на основе уровня возбуждения при ответах на контрольные и значимые вопросы. Всего существует три вида вопросов: нейтральные, контрольные и значимые. Нейтральные вопросы относятся к разряду общих и не должны вызывать возбуждения (например: «Вы живете в США?», «Ваше имя Джон?»), при обработке результатов тестирования физиологические реакции на эти вопросы игнорируются. Значимые вопросы — это специальные вопросы, касающиеся преступления. Например, в вашем случае я спрашивал: «Вы убили свою жену?». Конечно, как виновные, так и невиновные испытуемые ответили бы на этот вопрос «нет», иначе бы они сознались в убийстве. Значимые вопросы вызывают более сильное возбуждение у виновных подозреваемых (поскольку они лгут), чем у невиновных (поскольку они говорят правду), — с каждым словом монолог эксперта все больше походил на лекцию, он, кажется, уже забыл, что разъясняет конкретную ситуацию. — Контрольные вопросы имеют отношение к поступкам, которые связаны с расследуемым преступлением, но непосредственно на него не указывают. Они всегда носят обобщенный характер, умышленно размыты и охватывают длительный период времени. Их цель — привести испытуемых в замешательство (как виновных, так и невиновных) и вызвать возбуждение. Эта задача облегчается тем, что, с одной стороны, не оставляет подозреваемому выбора, кроме как лгать при ответе на контрольные вопросы, и, с другой стороны, показывает ему, что полиграф выявит эту ложь… Простите, кажется, я выдал профессиональные тайны, — смущенно улыбнулся эксперт.  
— Рассказывайте до конца, — махнула рукой Дебби. — К счастью, доктор Аллен уже прошел тест.  
— Так вот, поскольку испытуемый отвечает нечестно на контрольные вопросы, на которые экзаменатор делает настолько сильный акцент, и поскольку он знает, что дает правдивые ответы на значимые вопросы, то будет больше обеспокоен ответами именно на контрольные вопросы. С другой стороны, у виновных подозреваемых те же самые контрольные вопросы вызовут меньшее возбуждение, чем значимые вопросы. Виновный подозреваемый дает лживые ответы на оба типа вопросов, тогда как в принципе оба типа вопросов должны приводить к аналогичным физиологическим реакциям. Однако поскольку значимые вопросы представляют для него самую серьезную угрозу, они приведут к более сильной физиологической реакции, чем контрольные. Понятно?  
— В общем и целом, — кивнул Питер. — И почему в моем случае вы не можете сказать, виновен я или нет?  
— Потому что ваша реакция на контрольные и значимые вопросы была примерно одинаковой.  
— Спасибо, док, — ухмыльнулся Питер и протянул руку. — Это не то, что я ожидал, но теперь детектив согласится принять хотя бы возможность моей невиновности.  
Джейкоб почувствовал излучение Питером неприкрытого счастья, и направлено оно было, к его изумлению, на него. Аллен обернулся и, одарив Джейкоба солнечной улыбкой, стиснул в медвежьих объятьях.  
— Спасибо. За все, — чуть ли не пропел Питер ему в ухо. — Вы даже не представляете, какой вы замечательный.  
Питера прямо-таки распирала энергия, в ауре не осталось и намека на серые тона. «Неужели ощущение счастья — все, что было нужно? — поразился Джейкоб. — Так просто?»  
— Если бы не вы, жить бы мне в сомнениях всю жизнь.  
«И твоя аура загрязнялась бы все больше и больше. Ничего, я выясню, что происходит».  
— Вы так радуетесь, будто нашли убийцу.  
— Но это первый важный шаг в будущих поисках. Может, нанять частного детектива, а? Как вы думаете?  
Когда парочка скрылась за дверью (Питер подталкивал Джейкоба в спину и вещал что-то о вкусном обеде), ошеломленная увиденным проявлением чувств Дебби сообщила:  
— Как я жалею, что не задала один вопрос.  
Судя по виду Джонса, и он не отказался бы удовлетворить свое любопытство.


End file.
